


Isn't she lovely?

by Smirella



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirella/pseuds/Smirella
Summary: "1814!" The Doctor whispered into River's ear and fondly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "The last of London's great Frost Fairs!""That's amazing!" River breathed, "What a beautiful idea!""Just wait for the extra," the Doctor winked...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, so much fluff... With just a hint of pain and eventually a little smut at the end...
> 
>  **The trailer for series 10 reveals that the 12th Doctor takes Bill to a Frost Fair in 1814.**  
>  The same year when (presumably) 11 took River ice skating! So I had a closer look at this romantic birthday trip. 
> 
>  
> 
> Refers to the dialogue from "A Good Man Goes to War"  
>  _River:_ "It's my birthday. The Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814. The last of the great Frost Fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge."  
>  _Rory:_ "Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?"  
>  _River:_ "Yes, he did! But you must never tell him."

  


River stared at the ceiling of her cell, listening into the night in anticipation. The clock was just about to strike midnight and River was starting to get a bit nervous. Would he make it again this year? She closed her eyes and sighed. She missed him.

"Hello birthday girl!" The low, throaty voice of the Doctor standing behind her on the other side of the bars of her cell startled her and she jumped up from her bed.

"Hello Sweetie", she purred in reply and smiled happily.

He rushed to the iron lock of the door and aimed the sonic screwdriver at it. It sprang open with a little bang.  
River threw her arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him passionately. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her close and ran his hands up her back, where they got lost in her hair.

"So glad you're here!" she whispered breathlessly.

" 'Course I'm here, it's your birthday!" he exclaimed and grabbed her hand. "Now come on, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" River asked excitedly, but the Doctor just smiled mysteriously:  
"Surprise!"

Just at this moment the Stormcage alarm set off. River and the Doctor ran down the corridor towards the TARDIS, giggling at the sound of the approaching guards.

"Back before dawn!" River called teasingly and quickly shut the TARDIS door behind her before the guards could reach her. The Doctor and her laughed when they heard the angry voices outside.

 _Blimey! Not again!_  
_What's wrong with that bloody lock?_  
_Get out of this box NOW Doctor Song!_

"So," the Doctor jumped up the stairs towards the console, "I'll get us out of here, you get changed!" He gestured at a silky, grey-blue period dress hanging over the handrail.

River lifted it up and gasped: "Doctor, that's beautiful!"

"I know", he laughed, "Now off you go. I need to pick up someone else in the meantime..."

"Someone else?" River frowned. She wasn't exactly keen on sharing the Doctor with anyone on her birthday!

He winked at her and bopped her nose. "Don't worry - you're gonna love this!"

 

-

When River returned from the dressing room she heard the Doctor talking insistently to someone: "No look, I _need_ you to hide in there! I told you you're a birthday surprise, so _please!_ It's just for _five minutes._ "

Climbing up the steps she saw the Doctor - now wearing a dark frock coat and a huge old-fashioned top hat - pushing someone through a door at the other end of the room.

"This better be a good surprise..." she muttered.

"River!" The Doctor spun around and froze at the sight of her. The tight corset of the dress fit her waist just perfectly and the wide, flouncy skirt looked almost majestic on her. She had pinned up her hair under the small fascinator hat that matched the dress. "Yowzah! You look amazing!"

"Why, thank you," she smiled, "So do you! But now tell me - where are we going?"

 With a few long steps he approached her, loosening his bow tie. "Turn around" he purred and when she did, he blindfolded her with the bow tie.

"Doctor!" she gasped in surprise and whispered, "This might indeed be a good surprise..."

"Oh Doctor Song, you bad, bad girl! What have have you got in mind now?" he breathed into her neck in a low, seductive tone.

"Hmmmm..." she hummed flirtatiously and huddled her back against his chest when he suddenly broke away.

"No! Let's go!" The Doctor laughed and River moaned in frustration as he guided her towards the exit.  
When he opened the door, freezing cold air hit them in their faces.

"Okay, careful", the Doctor whispered protectively, "It's frozen, don't slip."

River stepped out and slowly put one foot in front of the other, firmly clinging to the Doctor's arm. "When can I take off the blindfold?"

"Just a few more steps..." He led her towards a bridge pier and carefully made her lean against the cold stone. "Okay. Stay here for a minute. And don't peek! I'll be right back!"

 "Sweetie?" River asked, but he had already left her standing in the cold. She listened carefully to the many noises around her. She heard music playing, children laughing, dogs barking, and men shouting. When a snowflake tickled her face, she laughed and crinkled her nose. Breathing in, she could smell all kind of delicious food. "Maybe a funfair?" she murmured to herself.

"Now here we go..." Suddenly the Doctor was standing next to her again, fumbling with the blindfold. "Happy birthday," he smiled when he removed the fabric and gently pressed a kiss to her temple.

River blinked. They were standing under a bridge on a frozen River. There were colourful market booths everywhere. People in historic attire were strolling around and behind the booths, young and old were ice skating.

"1814!" The Doctor whispered into River's ear and fondly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "The last of London's great Frost Fairs!"

"That's amazing!" River breathed, "What a beautiful idea!"

"Just wait for the extra," the Doctor winked and called over his shoulder, "Stevie? Bring it on!"

River spun around and couldn't believe her eyes.  
Behind them stood a dark-skinned man with long, thin braids, wearing a colourful jumper and sunglasses.

"That's not... Is it really...?" River gasped. In reply, the man lifted a mouth organ to his lips to set the tone and gently began to sing with slightly altered lyrics:

 

 _I've just come to say:_  
_He loves you!_  
_I've just come to say_  
_how much he cares!_  
_I've just come to say:_  
_He loves you!_  
_And he means it from the bottom of his heart!_

  
River was speechless and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Her heart melting away she snuggled closer into the Doctor's arms as Stevie Wonder now began to sing a different song for them:

 

  
_For once in my life I have someone who needs me_  
_Someone I’ve needed so long_  
_For once unafraid I can go where life leads me_  
_Somehow I know I’ll be strong_  
_For once I can touch, what my heart used to dream of_  
_Long before I knew..._

 

River turned around to face the Doctor who was beaming happily at her.  
"This is just the perfect birthday," she smiled.

"Thought you might like it" he grinned, pulled her closer and began to dance with her.  
River closed her eyes and got lost in the moment.

 

 _For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me_  
_Not like it's hurt me before_  
_For once I have something I know won't desert me_  
_I’m not alone anymore!_

 _For once I can say_  
_This is mine you can’t take it_  
_As long as I know I have love I can make it..._

  
A knot of people had gathered around them. When the song ended, they began to clap frenetically.  
River stepped towards Stevie and put her hand on his arm, "Thank you so much. This was beautiful!"

"Anytime, love," he smiled, took her hand and sang a few lines of a third song, again spontaneously altering the lyrics:

 

 _Isn't she lovely_  
_Isn't she wonderfull?_  
_Isn't she precious_  
_Doctor you're heaven blessed_  
_Who would have thought that love could be_  
_so perfect and all I say:_  
_Isn't she lovely and beautiful!_

 

The singer bowed and laughed.  
"Now just one last thing," he announced:

  
_Happy birthday to ya_  
_Happy birthday to ya_  
_Happy birthday_  
_Happy birthday to ya_  
_Happy birthday to ya_  
_Happy birthday_

 

The Doctor peered at River's happy face and smiled.  
He took Stevie's arm and said "Thank you very much my friend! It was perfect! I'll take you home now. - River, I'll be right back! Wanna fetch us something to eat?" He threw her a small coin pouch.

The two men walked back to the TARDIS and River leant against the bridge pier with a sentimental smile on her face. Oh that impossible man!

She looked around to check the food booths and decided to buy some gingerbread. After she had received the treat from a friendly trader with a handlebar moustache she suddenly noticed a grey-haired man looking at her from afar. He was with a young, dark-haired woman who was talking excitedly, but he barely seemed to listen to her, just stared at River. When she met his gaze, he turned away quickly.

River was intrigued.  
Squinting her eyes she tried to see the man better, but the heavily falling snow and the distance between them made it difficult to actually make out his features.

"So, let's go ice skating," said a familiar voice behind her. The Doctor handed her a pair of skates, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Noticing her puzzled look, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sweetie," she smiled, "I just thought there was someone watching me..."

He followed her gaze only to see the grey-haired man quickly disappear into the crowd. He frowned.

"Do you know him?" River asked.

Images of fire and chaos flashed before his inner eye.  
"Not sure," he murmured, "I never forget a face... But _that_ is not possible..."

"What's not possible? Who is it and why would he stare at me?" River probed.

But after a second thought the Doctor just shook his head, "Oh, probably just a coincidence! Now come, I wanna go ice skating!"

Hesitantly she followed him, turning her head back to where the man had been standing.

"Oh- and what about the food? I'm starving!"  
The Doctor's moan finally attracted her attention again.

"Here you go," she smiled and handed him some gingerbread.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed and stuffed a huge piece into his mouth.

River laughed, "Doctor, you're impossible! Now help me put on those skates, my dress is far to heavy to stand on one foot."

 

Soon they skidded hand in hand across the frozen Thames and enjoyed the careless moment. Frankly, River was a bit surprised how well her clumsy Doctor could ice skate. They moved across the ice in perfect sync, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other.  
For once, life just seemed _normal._ No aliens - appart from the obvious one of course -, no out-of-sequence issues, just them having a good time. _For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me..._   Stevie Wonder's song echoed in River's mind. She sighed happily and pirouetted into the Doctor's arms.

When he rested his cheek against hers, he exclaimed, "Gosh, you're freezing cold! Let's get you a hot drink!"  
He took her hand and skated towards the booths. "Hot Purl for me and me Missus!"

River laughed at the slang words and took the steaming hot drink from the trader.  
"Doctor, you're sure you want to drink this? You know what alcohol does to you... And you don't even like the taste!"

He shrugged and said, "But it'll keep us warm."  
When he took the first sip, he grimaced, but managed not to spit the liquid out again. Several sips later, however, he didn't mind the taste anymore.

 

"Rivaaaaaaah! You look gorgeous, didya know that?" the Doctor slurred.

River laughed. How on earth could he be so jingled already?  
She took his hand and asked, "So, Stevie Wonder in 1814?"

The Doctor grinned like a little boy, "Oh, don't ever tell him that! I said I had a veeery fast taxi and we went just around the corner," he giggled and added, "Talking 'bout taxi... Let's go to the TARDIS where it's warm and cosy and... less crowded!" He wiggled his eyebrows, not quite looking as alluring as he thought.

"We'd better - before you get your hands on another drink!" River smirked and looked around, "Where did you park her?"

The Doctor pulled a face and turned on the spot, waving his arms about.  
"Um... somewhere over there?" he vaguely pointed over his shoulder.

River sighed. "Come on then, silly. Let's find her..."

 

It didn't take them too long to spot the blue box off site the fair. When they opened the door, however, they both froze and stared. Behind the doors they found a futuristically looking, metallic console room with greenish lights. Gone were the warm orange walls and the glass floor!

"River... I might have had a bit too much to drink... But do you see what I see?" The Doctor peered at her questioningly.

"Yes Sweetie," she nodded, "What happened...? Oh, hang on! We've had this before!"

River and the Doctor looked at each other and simultaneously exclaimed, "Wrong TARDIS!"

River cast about, "So you've been here before?"

"No... afterwards, I suppose," the Doctor murmured. "And I've redecorated... I _don't_ like it!" He rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

"Oh Sweetie, when will you finally stop crossing your own timeline, you sentimental idiot?" River took his arm, "Now come on, let's go find the right TARDIS!"

"Yeah, let's go home..." The Doctor rested his head on River's shoulder, nuzzling her neck.  
His breath felt hot on her freezing skin and she sensed an exquisite tingle in her body.

 

Walking arm in arm they strolled around the fair looking for the other TARDIS. They didn't make very much progress in their quest though, as they spent half of the time standing around snogging and cuddling. But eventually, they discovered the TARDIS behind a large booth with sweets and stumbled through the door without even letting go of each other...

The Doctor kicked the TARDIS door shut with one foot and pinned River against the wall, pressing his body against hers. She gasped. When he was tipsy, he either became heart-warmingly cuddly or deliciously dominant. Sometimes both.  
He tugged at her corset impatiently while she slipped his coat and braces over his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Bedroom?" he panted.

"Bedroom!" she agreed and squeaked when he quickly picked her up bridal-style.

In her favourite bedroom which featured an old-fashioned four-poster bed the Doctor threw River onto the huge matress and pulled off her dress, revealing a TARDIS-blue lace bra and matching knickers, their fabric already a bit damp.

He got rid of his trousers as they had become achingly tight by now and climbed on top of her, leaving a trace of feathery kisses all the way up her body until he settled between her legs and kissed her neck.

River breathed heavily when she felt how hard he was and whimpered: "Doctor, please! No more teasing, I need you _now_!"

"So impatient, Doctor Song?" he grinned when he removed her knickers and finally satisfied her wish.

  
Just like earlier on the ice skating rink they moved in perfect sync, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge. Climaxing shortly after her, the Doctor moaned River's name and collapsed in her arms.

They soon fell asleep snuggled up to each other.

 

-

"Good morning Sweetie," River whispered when she opened her eyes and saw the Doctor study her features.

"Good morning," he smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log," she yawned.

"Breakfast? I'm sure, we'll find something on the market..."

River remembered. They were still in 1814.  
She nodded. "That would be lovely. Just give me a moment, I need a shower."

 

Half an hour later they were eating fresh bread and cheese and sipping hot tea at a small booth near London Bridge.

"I had a wonderful birthday. Thank you!" River smiled and gently squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Let's see how I can top it next year," he winked.

"Don't worry, as long as you come to kidnap me from Stormcage, it'll be a perfect day!"

She sighed at the thought of having to return to her dark cell soon. But she knew, he'd always come back to escape with her and no matter how dull her days at Stormcage were, one single hour with the Doctor would always be worth all the waiting!

 

 


End file.
